


Skin

by rya_204



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1930s, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Stubborn Steve Rogers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rya_204/pseuds/rya_204
Summary: Steve e Bucky prima della seconda guerra mondiale (e per una breve scena anche dopo): la convivenza, l’amore, il lavoro. Steve e tre volte in cui viene aggredito. E Bucky che si prende sempre cura di lui. Scritto dal punto di vista di Bucky, come un flusso di pensieri in cui si rivolge direttamente a Steve.





	Skin

_When my skin grows old_  
When my breath runs cold  
I'll be thinking about you 

 

Quella camera da letto era un tugurio, tre pareti scrostate e un’intelaiatura in ferro che ospitava il materasso di tua madre. La quarta parete consisteva in una doppia porta in legno, ma dovemmo smontarla quando capimmo che la camera non disponeva né di finestre per arieggiare in estate, né di un impianto di riscaldamento per l’inverno. E allora l’unica soluzione praticabile ci sembrò quella di aprire tutto in modo da rendere più efficienti possibili la finestra e la stufa collocate nell’angolo cottura. In compenso, riuscii a incastrare una cassettiera stretta e alta nella parete opposta al letto, sporgeva un po’ fuori dalla stanza, ma restituiva quasi una parvenza di intimità alla cameretta, mettendola in ombra rispetto alla zona giorno.

Andare a vivere insieme fu più o meno come cambiare un paio scarpe. Si cresce, il piede non entra, ci si adatta a forza perché tanto ci si abitua a tutto e, appena si riescono a racimolare abbastanza soldi per un paio nuovo, si buttano quelle vecchie.  
Nel nostro caso, ci lasciammo alle spalle casa tua.  
Erano passati pochi mesi dal diploma e della morte di tua madre e, per quanto ti dessi da fare, non riuscivi a far fronte a tutte le spese. Ricordo che ero sul tuo divano ad aiutarti con i conti e le bollette, in cerca di uno stratagemma perché le uscite non superassero le entrate. Avevo da poco cominciato a lavorare per una ditta di spedizioni e ti dissi semplicemente che il giorno seguente avremmo cercato casa insieme. Non ne avevamo parlato prima e non ci fu bisogno di parlarne dopo, perché ti limitasti ad annuire convinto.

Anche se non me lo dicesti, lo capii comunque che il tuo lavoro in quel locale notturno consisteva principalmente nel disegnare per i clienti le ballerine che facevano gli spettacoli lì e so anche che ti sentivi in colpa. Ricordo una sera, mentre eravamo a cena, in cui dicesti che forse ti avrebbero messo a servire ai tavoli. E so che quello che non aggiungesti fu come avrebbe rappresentato per te un avanzamento, perché non ci sarebbe stato più nulla di cui vergognarsi. Non commentai, ma non era esattamente il posto dove si sperava di lavorare a contatto con il pubblico. Preferivo saperti al sicuro dietro le quinte o nel camerino delle ragazze per ritrarle, che a girare fra i clienti come se fossi in vendita.

La prima volta che rincasasti malconcio, avevi giusto un livido enorme che andava formandosi intorno allo zigomo e le nocche delle mani sbucciate. Mi dissi che avrei dovuto aspettarmelo e che, conoscendoti, fosse il minimo. Rientrasti silenzioso come sempre ma, invece di sgusciare velocemente sotto le coperte, andasti verso il lavello della cucina e io mi tirai su dal letto come una molla perché ogni volta, ad aspettarti fino alle quattro del mattino, temevo il peggio.  
Steve, ti chiamai e credo avvertisti il panico nella mia voce perché subito biascicasti qualcosa a proposito di una certa Jenny e di un cliente che l’aveva aspettata fuori. _Buck, non potevo certo lasciarla sola!_  
Accesi la luce e mi sedetti davanti a te sullo sgabello della cucina e mentre disinfettavo e pulivo le abrasioni sulle mani e sul viso, mi narrasti dell’eroica impresa.  
_Quindi lo hai steso sì o no._  
E tu mi guardasti con quei tuoi occhioni blu e mentre il viso ti andava a fuoco, confessasti imbarazzato.  
_Diciamo che è stato più un lavoro di squadra._  
E io scoppiai a ridere e raccontasti di come alla fine Jenny lo avesse tramortito col tacco di una scarpa.

La seconda volta, invece, non fu una scazzottata. Ricordo che venisti subito a letto, ma già sentendoti aprire la porta di casa capii che qualcosa non andava perché avevi il respiro spezzato e affannato, come nei tuoi attacchi d’asma. Però non c’era quel sibilo di sottofondo e mi ci volle qualche istante per capire che non era asma, solo panico.  
Tremavi così tanto che più che infilarti sotto le coperte, rotolasti dentro e allungasti le mani verso di me quasi a volermele porgere.  
Ripetevi il mio nome tra un affanno e l’altro, _Buck, Bucky._  
E io non riuscii a sopportare un secondo di più nel vederti in quello stato e allora mi ti avvolsi contro per bloccare i tuoi tremiti e ascoltai mentre cercavi di incamerare aria nei polmoni. Le tue braccia erano ripiegate contro il mio petto, le ginocchia sulle mie cosce e la tua pelle era ovunque, fragile, soffice, bellissima. Potendo, mi sarei aperto il torace e ti ci avrei infilato dentro, protetto e al sicuro.  
Cominciai a fare dei respiri profondi, come quando avevi un attacco d’asma e aspettavo finché il tuo respiro non tornava a tempo con il mio.  
E quando ti calmasti, sussurrai pianissimo il tuo nome, però tu mi sentisti lo stesso perché la mia bocca era appena sopra il tuo orecchio e fu sufficiente. _Stevie._  
Volevo chiederti il permesso prima di vedere cosa ti avessero fatto, ma tu rimanesti immobile, con i polpastrelli serrati così a fondo nel mio collo che sono sicuro lì ci siano ancora le tue impronte.  
E allora lievemente li ho staccati uno ad uno, finché non mi accordasti il permesso e ti spostasti per farti guardare. E lo so che ti avevano aggredito anche se non apristi bocca. E a dirmelo non furono il labbro tumefatto o i graffi intorno al collo. E tanto meno i lividi sui polsi. Furono i tuoi occhi: avevi quello sguardo di quando ti tolgono qualcosa.  
Lo stesso che avevi subito dopo un attacco d’asma o quando ti ponevi di fronte allo specchio e con gli occhi e le dita osservavi come sporgeva lo sterno sul petto, quanto poco fossero sviluppate le spalle e quanto fosse sottile la circonferenza delle tue braccia. Lo stesso sguardo che in seguito avrei visto stampato sulla tua faccia ad ogni rifiuto dell’esercito di arruolarti o quando non sapevo chi fossi tu e quale fosse il mio nome.  
I tuoi occhi raccontavano una storia diversa dalla solita rissa. Ti stavano di nuovo togliendo qualcosa e allora non potei fare a meno di posare le labbra e i palmi delle mani lungo la pelle graffiata del collo e delle clavicole, percorrere la carne morbida delle braccia e sfiorare tutti i punti dolenti.  
Ti rigirai fra le mie braccia, il tuo corpo così minuto che potevo contenerti nelle curve del mio abbraccio. E posai un bacio fra le tue scapole e lungo la spina dorsale, quasi ad imprimere un sigillo, perché volevo sentissi che quello che avevano provato a toglierti, ti apparteneva ancora. Ma non riuscii a dirlo a parole, quindi preferii il silenzio per non sbagliare.  
Scandii i minuti al ritmo dei tuoi respiri, a tratti regolari, a tratti affannati e ti lasciai stringere e stritolare la mia mano fra le tue, finché l’angoscia non evaporò e ti addormentasti.  
Io continuai a vegliare anche dopo, a seguire l’abbassarsi e il sollevarsi del tuo petto contro di me. Potrei stabilire il tuo umore e le tue condizioni fisiche ascoltandoti respirare. Te l’ho mai detto? I miei sensi sono calibrati sui tuoi respiri.  
Non chiusi occhio quella notte, non ti dissi nemmeno questo.

Non avevo mai avuto problemi a dividere il letto con te, Steve. Abbiamo vissuto in quella casa per settimane e stenderci lì sopra, uno da un lato e uno dall’altro, era sembrata la cosa più naturale del mondo. Ma dopo quella notte la tua pelle era ovunque e io l’anelavo, sentivo quest’urgenza bruciarmi sotto le palpebre, mentre giacevamo fianco a fianco, improvvisamente conscio di ogni centimetro che intercorreva fra i nostri corpi. Ti osservavo mentre ti preparavi o quando disegnavi ripiegato sul tuo blocco, la tua sagoma a occupare costante i margini del mio sguardo. Non riuscivo a staccarti gli occhi di dosso.  
Anche tu ti guardavi in modo diverso. Davanti allo specchio avevi preso a studiare i tuoi fianchi, la linea del fondoschiena, il profilo delle gambe. Dopo aver aiutato Jenny, eri diventato la mascotte delle ragazze e loro ti avevano tagliato i capelli. Ricordo quelle ciocche biondo chiaro sfrangiate a evidenziare gli occhi e incorniciarti il viso.

Un paio di settimane più avanti, appendesti una tenda al posto della porta della camera da letto. Non ne avevamo mai sentito l’esigenza prima.  
Svolazzava leggera, delineando un confine fra la zona giorno e la zona notte. Si dice che l’uomo abbia scoperto i vestiti assieme al peccato della vergogna, non rammento come fosse quella tenda, ma nei miei ricordi è come una striatura spessa e violacea in mezzo alla stanza.  
Fu la prima volta in cui permisi a me stesso di sperare che tu potessi accettarmi. Non mi ero nemmeno reso conto di quanto io stessi soffocando le mie emozioni, fino a quando non vidi quella tenda e mi sentii come se io potessi riemergere dopo una lunga apnea.  
Quella notte, quando rientrasti alle quattro del mattino e scivolasti sotto le coperte, mi girai e annullai lo spazio fra di noi fino a sentire le tue spalle sfiorarmi il torace e la curva del tuo fianco contro il mio gomito. Ricordo che quando percepii le tue dita affusolate intrecciarsi tra le mie, mi sembrò quasi di galleggiare.

Tre giorni a sfiorarci, sorriderci e avvilupparci nel sonno. Apparirebbe quasi ridicolo in quest’epoca, che sembra volersi distinguere per la frenesia e l’aggressività con cui impone ogni cosa.  
Allora il mio desiderio per te era come una bolla di calore che veniva rilasciata in quelle ore notturne in cui non c’eri, si nutriva della tua assenza e dell’inquietudine per tutti i pericoli in cui potevi inciampare lontano da me: le persone che frequentavano il locale, la tua inclinazione per le risse e il freddo notturno che non avrebbe giovato ai tuoi polmoni. Di giorno, mentre lavoravo, era più facile. Sapevo che al mio ritorno avrei trovato le tue braccia, la pelle morbida del tuo collo e come tremavi ogni volta che ti baciavo sulla gola.  
Ma dopo cena infilavi la giacca e uscivi e nella solitudine di quell’appartamento vuoto non potevo non chiedermi cosa ti avesse fatto tremare tanto quella notte, tu che non hai mai avuto paura di nulla.

Il quarto giorno mi baciasti tu. Ricordo le tue dita sulle mie guance, fra i capelli e la presa decisa, ferrea dietro il mio collo. Ricordo il tuo respiro profondo, quasi a prendere coraggio e ricordo la delicatezza delle tue labbra contro le mie. Ho sempre amato i tuoi contrasti, Steve. La tua fermezza e la tua gentilezza. Il tuo coraggio e la tua timidezza. Penso avrei atteso in eterno se non ti fossi fatto avanti quella sera. Avevo così paura, Steve. Come poteva il mio modo di amarti suscitare un tale sdegno? Come può generarlo ancora oggi, amore mio?

Trovai i profilattici e la vaselina in un pacchetto nel tuo zaino, sotto il lavandino. Ricordo che ti guardai dallo specchio del bagno, le mani ancora immobili e sul viso un’espressione interdetta.  
_Steve, siamo già a questo punto e non me ne sono accorto?_  
Se ti sfioravo sotto la maglietta, arrossivi visibilmente. (Arrossisci ancora visibilmente).  
Ma ciò non ti frenò dal ribattere, con il tuo piglio imperturbabile e bellicoso, _passo le notti in un camerino pieno di donne che ne parlano tutto il tempo, Buck. Sono mesi che sono a questo punto._  
Ricordo che mi venne quasi da ridere. Hai sempre affrontato la vita come una battaglia, ma non hai mai dovuto aspettarti altro che una resa incondizionata quando si trattava di me. Credo te ne rendesti conto anche tu in quel momento, perché ricordo le tue braccia avvolgermi da dietro, il tuo viso spuntare da sotto il mio braccio mentre mi guardavi dallo specchio e la tua voce insicura che mi chiedeva cosa ne pensassi.  
_Voglio tutto quello che vuoi darmi, Steve._  
Abbassasti gli occhi mentre le guance ti andavano a fuoco. Intrecciasti le dita con le mie e annuisti convinto e quando i tuoi occhi tornarono a cercarmi sullo specchio, ricordo il blu limpido delle tue pupille e il porpora della tua pelle. Avrei voluto morderti e assaggiarti e lo feci, perché avevo il permesso.  
E con voce affannata, spezzata, mi chiedesti _adesso?_  
Scossi la testa. _Oh no, ne riparleremo ancora prima di farlo._  
Le tue dita mi artigliarono le braccia e mi rispondesti a tono _hai ragione, in fondo sei tu quello che deve rimettersi in pari con mesi di consigli._  
Scoppiai a ridere e poco dopo mi imitasti anche tu. Ti portai sotto le coperte e ti spogliai, perché per quanto tutto il resto potesse ancora aspettare, bruciavo dal desiderio di toccare la tua pelle diafana e nivea, poter seguire le tue vene lungo i loro percorsi e baciare le concavità fra le articolazioni. Volevo mostrarti le risorse nascoste nel tuo corpo, il piacere e la tenerezza che sarebbe stato in grado di contenere se solo ti fossi lasciato andare a me.  
Ricordo l’arrendevolezza con cui, ore dopo, ti rannicchiasti nel mio abbraccio e poco prima di addormentarmi mi tornò in mente ciò che avevi detto.  
_Che intendevi con consigli?_  
Le tue spalle tremarono contro il mio petto, scosse da una leggera risata. _Buck, le ragazze hanno visto i miei disegni. Tutti i miei disegni. Non sono stupide. In realtà, credo l’abbiano capito prima di te._  
Teso, non potei fare a meno di rispondere _mi spiace averci messo tanto._  
Ti girasti per guardarmi negli occhi e tenendo le dita ferme ai lati del mio viso, sussurrasti sulle mie labbra. _No, Bucky. Non pensarlo nemmeno._

La terza aggressione arrivò con la prima neve dell’inverno. Continuavo a camminare avanti e indietro nel piccolo soggiorno e a ripetermi che non eri mai, mai rincasato in ritardo. Avevo così paura che sentivo le dita formicolare e nonostante il freddo ero a maniche corte, il mio corpo una fornace che andava al ritmo del mio battito impazzito. Sgusciai fuori facendo gli scalini tre alla volta e ti raccattai a metà strada. Le tue pupille erano così dilatate che c’era quasi da chiedersi se riuscissi ancora a vedere qualcosa e un lato del viso appariva come una macchia violacea di lividi, sangue e neve.  
Arrivati in casa, come prima cosa avrei voluto controllarti il taglio sul sopracciglio. Continuavo a ripetermi che le ferite alla testa perdevano sempre molto sangue, quindi forse sembrava peggio di ciò che era. Volevo lavarti il viso e assicurarmi che sotto lo sporco fossi ancora tutto intero. Ma tu barcollasti fino al bagno e tremavi così tanto, quando ti inginocchiasti davanti al gabinetto, quasi ad avere le convulsioni. Solo a quel punto capii che la parte peggiore era quella che non si vedeva.  
Vomitasti anche l’anima e quando provai a chiederti cosa ti avessero dato, sostenendoti la testa e aiutandoti a sorseggiare un bicchiere di acqua tiepida e miele per lavare via il sapore acido, tu scrollasti le spalle a capo chino e sussurrasti che non ne avevi idea. Rannicchiato fra lo specchio e la porta del bagno, apparivi così smarrito che misi l’acqua a scaldare sulla stufa e ti preparai un bagno caldo.  
Quando ci mettemmo a letto, le coperte rimboccate sotto il materasso e il profumo del sapone e del disinfettante ancora sulla tua pelle, ti raggomitolasti su te stesso quasi a volerti nascondere in una nicchia dentro le lenzuola e io asciugai e baciai tutte le tue lacrime, la tua fronte, la punta del naso, le palpebre sottili e la curva morbida delle tue labbra. Mi sistemai speculare a te e ti avvolsi le braccia attorno alla schiena, le gambe allacciate alle tue e poggiai il tuo viso contro la mia spalla. Qualche ora più tardi, quando mi svegliai, stringevi così tanto la mia camicia fra le dita che, spostandomi appena, un paio di bottoni caddero. Qualche ora più tardi, mi promettesti che non saresti più tornato in quel locale senza alcun bisogno di chiedertelo.

Due giorni più avanti, ritornando a casa dal lavoro, riconobbi la ragazza davanti al portone non perché l’avessi già vista, ma per il quaderno che teneva in mano. Era uno dei tuoi. Mi disse che lo aveva trovato nel camerino e che mi aveva riconosciuto dai tuoi disegni. Non le offrii di entrare. Se avesse voluto, avrebbe bussato a te invece che aspettarmi lì fuori. Le domandai perché e lei mi rispose che aveva fatto vedere il tuo quaderno ad un tipo, un tatuatore. E che era interessato a lavorare con te.  
_Se lo proponessi io a Steve rifiuterebbe, pensando che mi sento ancora in debito per quella notte che mi ha aiutato con quel cliente. Ma forse a te darebbe ascolto._  
Sorrisi a quelle parole. Non è mai stato troppo difficile comprenderti.  
_Conosco quest’uomo... non succederebbe nulla di quello che è successo..._  
Non potei fare a meno di chiederle se anche per lei non fosse più sicuro cambiare lavoro e mi rispose che forse il tatuatore avrebbe aiutato anche lei.

 

_È così che imparasti a fare tatuaggi ed è così che abbiamo deciso di celebrare oggi il nostro matrimonio. Mentre ti porgo il mio anulare destro, mi ricordi che non è il caso di specificarlo anche agli altri. Natasha ha comprato le fedi e firmato dei fogli per officiare la cerimonia e Tony e Pepper hanno allestito una sala al quartier generale degli Avengers. Ma quella di stasera sarà solo una festa. Quando anche il tatuaggio sul tuo anulare sinistro è finito e intrecciamo le dita, non posso fare a meno di sentire che il nostro rito è stato questo. Gli anelli si possono togliere, la memoria cancellare, ma d’ora in avanti se dovessi di nuovo dimenticare il mio stesso nome, porterò con me una traccia di ciò che sono e una identica su di te per riconoscerti._

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo e la citazione iniziale vengono dalla canzone Skin di Rag’n’Bone Man.  
> L’idea di Steve che viene pagato per disegnare della pornografia, non è mia, ma l’ho trovata in varie fanfic.  
> Visto che me l’ha chiesto anche la mia beta, su wikipedia si può trovare la biografia di Samuel O’Reilly, in cui si dice che all’inizio del Novecento possedeva un negozio di tatuaggi a New York. Quindi, per quanto immagino fossero piuttosto rari all’epoca, comunque quello che ho scritto non è impossibile.  
> Infine, sì, le frasi finali vanno un po’ contro quello che avviene in Civil War e in Infinity War, ma sono dettagli, non mi andava di rispettare completamente tutto.  
> Grazie a chiunque passerà.


End file.
